


I'll tell you to stop (even though I don't want you to)

by kylosbrickhousebody



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosbrickhousebody/pseuds/kylosbrickhousebody
Summary: An Adam Sackler drabble.





	I'll tell you to stop (even though I don't want you to)

**Author's Note:**

> Desperately trying to prevent another work in progress.

She sets the book aside and rolls, looking at him.

He’s there, lying in front of her, legs bent at the knee.

“Can I help you?” he asks, thumbing at the corner of a page.

She doesn’t answer. Instead, she wraps her fingers around an upper arm and plants a kiss to his chest.

“What,” he asks, voice staccato and pointed, “are you doing? We can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Jesus, kid—” both his hands gesture, “because there’s no taking that back. Not once you start. And you have fuckin’ college and shit—"

She kisses his chest again.


End file.
